En mi corazón
by ilovelostcanvas
Summary: Nos adentramos en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro hay fantasía,horror y semi romance...(lo siento no soy muy buena en los resumenes xD)
1. Chapter 1

**NT: Hola, este no es uno de mis primeros fanfic pero este estoy dispuesta a terminarlo lo prometo, esto es yaoi así que si no os gusta no lo leáis yo no os obligo y a quien le guste espero que lo disfrutéis, ah se me olvidaba SS the lost canvas no me pertenece sino a Shiori Teshirogi y gracias a muchas cosas que me inspiraron del señor de los anillos, un saludo ^^**

**Ch 1**

Nuestra historia se centraen un pequeño pueblo elfico llamado Valar, nuestro protagonista no es nada más y nada menos que Regulus de leo, nos adentramos en un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro...

"Regulus" me gire cuando escuche la voz de mi hermana pequeña Lina

"Oh,dime" le pregunte mientras me agachaba para cogerla en brazos

"Madre dice que dentro de dos horas es la cena que te vayas arreglando"

"Claro,ahora voy a alistarme" le conteste

"Ah y madre también a dicho algo de un traje nuevo,adiós" me dijo mientras salia corriendo por la puerta, cerré la puerta una vez que ella se fue, me di un baño, me puse el traje nuevo de color celeste con bordados dorados y me aliste el pelo mire el reloj y todavía quedaba media hora me apresure al salón.

"Regulus hijo, ven" me dijo mi padre mientras bajaba las escaleras

"¿Qué ocurre..padre?" le pregunte con la cabeza gacha intentando esquivar su mirada

"Nada solo quería verte, ¿no te alegras de ver a tu padre?,acabo de venir de viaje" me dijo subiendo la voz lo que me hizo tragar en seco

"C-Cariño por favor, claro que se alegra..como no se va a alegrar" le dijo mi madre tratando de suavizar el tema y agarrándole del brazo,

"¡Cállate, quiero que me conteste él!" le dijo y le dio un fuerte empujón

"Ni se te ocurra tocarla..y como puedes ver ¡ninguno nos alegramos de verte!" no se de donde saque el valor en ese momento pero me arrepentí,de repente no escuchaba nada por un oído y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo con el oído sangrando y esta un poco mareado, cuando empece a escuchar algo oía a mi madre gritándole que se detuviera y vi que tenia su cinturón en la mano y sabia como lo iba a usar así que intente salir corriendo pero no me podía levantar espere el fuerte latigazo pero un enorme estruendo me dejo impactado y cuando me di la vuelta para mirar a mi padre lo vi temblando mirando hacia la obscuridad yo también me quede mirando hacia el mismo sitio hasta que vi a un hombre de unos 19 años era esbelto y lánguido pero musculoso con el pelo largo y totalmente de color negro como la noche sus ojos eran tan fríos como el glacial y de un azul intenso era la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca su tez era totalmente blanca y era muy alto rondaría el uno noventa,llevaba una armadura de color negra parecía ¿diamante?, me quede embelesado mirándolo hasta que note algo liquido en mi cara cuando lo toque era..¡sangre! la cabeza decapitada de mi padre paso por mi lado, me quede helado y volví la vista hasta él, tenia una enorme espada negra en la mano cubierta de sangre y me miraba fijamente a los ojos parecía que se lo estuviese pasando bien, desvié la mirada hacia donde deberían de estar mi madre y mi hermana...estaban muertas, mire hacia el ventanal a mi derecha y todo el poblado estaba en llamas había guerreros con armaduras negras...dios esto parecía una pesadilla, cuando volví mi atención hacia él estaba enfrente mía y tenia la hoja de su espada en el lateral de mi cuello.

"Eres mio y no dejare que te pase nada, Regulus" cuando escuche esa frase me quede sin aliento,¿como sabia mi nombre?, de repente un fuerte escozor en mi cuello me hizo volver en mi

"Ah" gemí de dolor cuando sentí el corte en mi cuello..esa espada no era normal y corriendo sentía como si el corte me ardiese me lleve la mano al corte y observe como él lamia mi sangre de la punta de su espada.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me levante y salí corriendo sin detenerme y sin mirar a tras, notaba como mis mejillas se humedecían, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando empece a llorar,esto era una verdadera pesadilla toda mi existencia estaba..destruido..todo, cuando creí estar lo suficiente lejos mire hacia atrás y todavía detrás de las colinas aun se veía el humo, oh por dios soy un cobarde hubiese preferido morir con los demás de todas maneras estaría mejor que ahora,nunca antes me he sentido tan débil..¿Por qué él no me mato?¿y a que vino lo de _"Eres mio y no dejare que te pase _nada,Regulus"?, no lo entiendo..juro que me vengare.. joder esto es un maldito infierno.

Continuara...

**NT: Que emoción ya he terminado el primer capitulo se que es cortito, pero los otros serán más largos (o al menos lo intentare xD) espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, si queréis comentar o preguntarme cualquier cosa os contestare tranquil s, bueno después nos leeremos, besos y de verdad espero que os haya gustado y si es así me alegro ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**NT: Hola de nuevo aquí les trigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste feliz lectura ^.^**

**Ch 2 **

Cuando me desperté estaba dentro de una habitación..me sobe los ojos para ver mejor

"Dios que dolor de cabeza.." susurre

"Abuelo, ya ha despertado" cuando mire a la dueña de la voz era una niña de unos 14 años, observe sus orejas era una elfa, también mire a su abuelo que se sentó enfrente de mi era un druida lo note por su aspecto

"Hola,¿como te sientes?" me pregunte

"Bien.." le conteste

"¿Como te llamas joven?" me pregunto pasándome un baso de agua,le di un sorbo y le conteste

"Me llamo Regulus y tengo 16 años por si lo querías saber" le dije

"¿Puedo preguntar que te ocurrió?" Cuando escuche su pregunta me vino a la cabeza todo lo que paso ayer y sobre todo él, esos ojos tan fríos

"Ugh" de repente me dio un fuerte pinchazo en el cuello, me levante y me dirigí hacia el espejo..dios..la herida se ha convertido en una marca de color negra, note como las piernas me empezaban a fallar

"¡Ten cuidado!" me dijo, y me ayudo a mantenerme en pie, me dirigí de nuevo a la cama

"¿Qué te ocurre en el cuello?" me pregunto mientras me apartaba el pelo para ver mi cuello

"Oh dios..no puede ser posible" lo mire alarmado

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunte

"Esa marca es del mismísimo demonio" escuche a la muchacha

"No es aun peor..más quisiera el pobre que la marca fuese del demonio" escuche al anciano

"Por favor explícame lo que te ocurrió..Regulus" me dijo el anciano. Se lo explique todo..a excepción de lo que me dijo "él"

"Pobre de ti, estoy en lo cierto no es sotanas lo que te hizo la marca ni el que ataco a tu pueblo..¿has dicho que era terriblemente hermoso?..lamento decirte esto pero no vuelvas nunca más a tu pueblo no estamos hablando de un demonio ni de otro ser parecido" hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar "estamos hablando de un dios y no de cualquiera si no el peor que te puedes encontrar..pensaba que solo era una leyenda o un cuento para asustar a los niños...pero desgraciadamente me equivoque..es el ser más poderoso,cruel,manipulador,sádico y sangriento que puede encontrar, se que es terriblemente hermoso todas las leyendas lo dicen.."

"Cual es su nombre" lo interrumpí

"Su..nombre es Hades y la marca que tienes en el cuello si no me equivoco es de.." se detuvo

"¿De que?" le pregunte, para que prosiguiera

"Esa marca es para indicar que..eres suyo, de su propiedad y que le perteneces" cuando escuche su respuesta me demore aun más..

"Venga come algo para reponer fuerzas después mi nieta te traerá ropa limpia, te das un baño y si quieres te quedas a pasar la noche" me dijo sonriendo débilmente

"Gracias, pero ¿cuales son vuestros nombres? " le pregunte

"Oh que maleducado por mi parte,lo siento mi nombre es Michael y el de mi nieta Yash " me contesto

"Oh, gracias" le dije y salieron del cuarto, cuando termine de comer me di una ducha y me puse la ropa que me había traído (la ropa os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación como lo veáis más guapo ^^) y baje al salón

"Estas guapísimo" me dijo Yash mientras me daba un abrazo,me pillo de sorpresa pero se lo devolví

"Gracias, oye por cierto donde estoy"

"Esta en la entrada del bosque de la luz a por cierto mi abuelo te quiere dar un regalo, ven conmigo" me dijo cogiéndome de la mano

"Mira esta es mi yegua favorita es joven, se llama Lina" cuando escuche el nombre de la yegua se me hizo un nudo en el estomago

"Quiero regalártela, por favor acéptala significaría mucho para mi " me dijo

"No puedo" le dije

"Por favor.." me pidió

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias" le dije y le di un abrazo sabia que la chiquilla sentía algo por mi, ¿por que no regalarle un pequeño abrazo?

"De nada" me contesto

"Muchas gracias Michael, pero ya me tengo que ir" le dije montándome en la yegua

"No hay de que aquí siempre tendrás unos amigos, pero ten cuidado no te metas en el bosque oscuro y no te pierdas ¿quieres un mapa?" me aconsejo

"Ya lo se no no me va a hacer falta,gracias adiós" me despedí

_Después de estar cabalgando por mas de media hora_

"Vaya..esto creo que estamos perdidos"

"Qué coño¿¡Orcos!?" antes de que pudiera si quiera salir de allí ya estaba en el suelo

"Carne fresca" dijo uno de ellos dispuesto a lanzarme el mazo de pinchos yo no pude actuar simplemente cerré los ojos me sorprendí al darme cuenta que todavía estaba vivo así que abrí los ojos y vi a todos los orcos mirando a la misma dirección y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban..muertos, me di media vuelta para mirar en dirección a donde estaban mirando antes los orcos y de repente me encontraba abrazado por unas enormes alas negras (como las de los arcángeles) me quede de piedra cuando vi quien era...

Continuara...

**NA: ¿Qué os a parecido?, pronto empezare el 3 capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado ya sabéis si queréis decirme cualquier cosa os contestare encantada, chao un besito ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**NT: Buenas aquí les traigo el nuevo chapter espero que les guste, ah antes de nada pv significa el punto de vista de algún personaje, eso es todo feliz lectura ;)**

**Ch 3**

Deberías de ser más cuidadoso niñato – cuando mire fijamente al dueño de la voz casi me quedo sin respiración

Tú..¡suéltame! - le grite y empece a forcejear para irme de sus brazos, pero lo que no pensé era que él estaba volando a más de treinta metros del suelo y note como yo empezaba a precipitarme hacia el suelo

PV Hades

Cuando lo vi caer intente agarrarlo pero no pude así que antes de que él se estrellara me situé debajo de él para que no le pasara nada lo que no mire fue lo que había en el suelo..

¡Ah! - grito cuando cayo encima mía, note como la estaca atravesaba mi torso así que cuando la estaca me atravesó del todo lo empuje hacia la hierba

Ah, ¿¡qué haces aquí!? - me grito pero lo ignore mientras yo partía la estaca para poder sacármela, no soy ningún vampiro pero igualmente me duele..

PV Regulus

¡Oh dios! – fue lo unico que dije cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba sangrando y se estaba sacando una estaca del torso y todo ¿fue por mi?..no imposible el es un capullo nunca haría nada perjudicial para él mismo, observe como se levantaba

Joder con el puto crío – lo escuche decir y desapareció antes de que le pudiera decir cualquier cosa

Idiota.. - susurre y de repente escuche algo que provenía del interior del bosque así que me acerque y salio mi yegua

Hola preciosa – la salude mientras le acariciaba el pelo después me monte en ella y seguí en camino hacia mi pueblo

_Tras tres horas de viaje..._

Cuando por fin llegue, toda la gente estaba encerrada en sus casas era muy raro normal..lo extraño es que no había rastros del incendio y del caos de hace unos días, me detuve en la posada, deje a mi yegua fuera y yo entre y me acerque a recepción

Buenas noches, deseo una habitación – le dije al recepcionista

De acuerdo serán cuatro monedas de oro – me dijo y se las di, me dio las llaves de la habitación y me dirigí hacia ella cuando entre, simplemente me tumbe en la cama para descasar un poco, pero empece a escuchar gritos así que me acerque a la ventana para ver lo que ocurría se trataba de unos soldados intentando violar a una joven, salte de la ventana (era solo de un piso) y me apresure a ayudarla

¡Como os atrevéis a hacerle esto a una señorita! - les grite mientras me colocaba entre la joven y los soldados así que desenvaine mi espada

¿Quien te crees tu niñato? - me preguntaron

Pues lo primero no soy un niñato soy un caballero y soy el que os va a dar una paliza – les conteste.

Si seguro – me dijeron y empezaron a atacarme enseguida reaccione, después de la pelea la chica me dio las gracias y se fue a su casa así que yo me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi posada. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir

Continuara..

**NT: Espero que os haya gustado hahah volveré a actualizar pronto un besazo ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NT Aquí os traigo el nuevo chapter que lo disfrutéis, feliz lectura :))**

**Ch 4**

**PV Hades **

No lo entiendo por más que lo intento no lo entiendo le he salvado la vida a ese crío incluso he puesto en peligro la mía..ahora que lo pienso el no es simplemente un crío es mi crío él es mio y solo y unicamente mío y no pienso dejar que le ocurra nada..al fin y acabo no le quiero hacer daño

Joder..soy un dios ¿qué es lo que siento por ese crío? - me pregunte en voz alta

Pues..mi queridisimo tío me temo que estas muy pero que muy enamorado de ese "crío" - acentuó lo último haciendo las comillas con los dedos

¿Eros? - le pregunte a modo de saludo

Exacto, lo he visto todo desde que lo dejaste vivir mataste a toda su familia y te adueñaste de su reino hasta ahora – me contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad yo simplemente arquee una ceja y lo mire fijamente – Aunque lo tuyo no creo que pase mucho más del simple deseo,lujuria,pasión,heroísmo y puro egoísmo – me dijo sonriendo

Vete ahora mismo si no quieres añadirte a mi menú de hoy – le dije con mi peculiar tono de voz frío

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba y tu sed de sangre – me contesto sonriendo apaticamente

No me vaciles – le advertí

Tampoco te pongas así bicho – me contesto y se fue volando

¡Pandora! - la llame

Si, lord Hades – me contesto y hizo una leve reverencia

Tráeme una copa de sangre si es posible cero negativo – le ordene y ella se retiro

**PV Regulus**

Cuando me desperté me vestí, desayune y salí a dar una vuelta por el pueblo todo era muy parecido a como estaba antes exceptuando unas cuantas cosillas como que hay mucho más guardias

¡Miradlo es él el que me ataco anoche! - grito el soldado de anoche señalándome

Joder.. - pensé en voz alta y salí corriendo colina arriba pero de repente había un enorme río así que cogí dirección hacia el castillo ya estaba a menos de 3 metros de la entrada y todavía me perseguían ¿pero porque todo me pasa a mi?, sabia que la puerta no se iba a abrir así que mire donde estaba la ventana más cercana y estaba por lo menos a cinco metros así que me subí encima de un árbol

¡Baja de ahí! - gritaron y comenzaron a escalar

Oh dios..esto me va ha doler – susurre cerré los ojos y salte hacia la ventana, la sorpresa para mi fue que no sentía el frío mármol así que abrí los ojos

Oh lo siento mucho de verdad – me disculpe era una chica con el pelo negro y los ojos morados

No pasa nada le iba a llevarle esta copa de "vino" a mi señor – me contesto con una sonrisa – ah por cierto me llamo Pandora – me dijo

Que bonito nombre yo soy Regulus – le conteste y le devolvi la sonrisa

¿¡Pandora se puede saber por que tardas tanto!? - cuando escuche esa voz me quede sin aliento por unas décimas de segundo

Anda mira por donde que sorpresa – note como clavaba esos perfectos orbes como el glacial en mi

Continuara

**NT: Espero que os haya gustado reviews please **


End file.
